Don't Forget
by Nikki0Chan
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends. at the age of 10 he moves leaving her heart broken. now 7 years later bella is moving to forks. after giving up all hope to see him she runs ito him at school. this is my first fan fic please read and review
1. leaving

"Don't forget me Ok?" I told him.

"How could I forget you Bella? You're my best friend." He said.

Edward and I had been best friends sense we were in diapers. Now we were 10 and Edward had to move. We were sitting on my bed and I started crying. Edward scooted closer and pulled me into a hug.

"You will forget me, I know you will." I said between sobs.

Edward pulled away but still had his hands on my shoulders.

"I won't forget you Bella. I promise." I looked into his eyes and they were so intense that I had to look away.

"Bella I will call you every chance I get and I will e-mail you to ok?"

"Alright." I said wiping away my tears.

We sat there in silence for at least 10 minutes when we heard his mom yell up the stairs.

"Hon, we need to leave now."

Edward gave me one last hug.

"Bye Bella." He got up to leave but stopped in the doorway.

"Oh I almost forgot," He put his hand in his front pocket and pulled something out, "Here." He threw me his gold chain necklace.

"Wait, I have to give you something to!" I scrambled off my bed and went to my jewelry box. I had a plain silver ring that had my name inscribed inside it.

"Here, now you can't forget me." I said handing him the ring.

"Thanks Bella. I have to go." He said and left me to stand in my room alone.

But Edward had lied. He never called and he never e-mailed, it's been seven years and I never heard from him again.

"Bella lets go!" My mom called up the stairs.

"All right I'm coming!" I yelled.

I took a quick glance around my room making sure I had everything packed. We were moving from Phoenix to Forks. My dad, Charlie, got a great job opportunity that he just couldn't pass up. Apparently being a mall cop just wasn't his thing. Their was nothing left in my room so I grabbed the rest of my bags and went down stairs to put them in the back of the truck.

"Bells, everything will be fine." My dad said.

"Sure it will dad." I said but tings haven't been fine for the last seven years.

"Alright lets get to the airport." My dad said and got into the drivers seat. I sighed and got into the truck.

When we got to the airport we checked in our bags and got onto the plane. When I got in my seat I took out my I-pod and felt the gold chain around my neck then fell asleep.

I woke up just as we were landing.

"Thank you for flying with American Airlines. Please watch your step as you exit the plane."

When we got off we went to the luggage area and got our bags. When we got outside I noticed that it was raining. Dad had told me it always rained here I reminded myself. When we got to the parking lot mom and dad stood in front of two vehicles.

"Bella your father and I decided it would be best if you had your own car." My mom said smiling. I looked at the truck she was standing by.

"Oh my God are you serious!?" I was so happy I could have peed myself.

"Well I didn't really think you would want to ride around in the police cruiser." My dad said.

"You're right, I wouldn't." I said.

"Well just drive behind us to get to the house." My mom said.

"Kay."

We got into our separate vehicles and drove down the highway. We pulled in front of the most beautiful house I had ever seen. I got out of the truck and stood beside my dad.

"Your room is on the second floor." He said.

"You need to get your things out of the car and into your room. You might want to go to bed early too. You start your new school tomorrow." My mom said.

"Alright." I said.

I got my bags out of the police cruiser and stepped into the house. I immediately loved it. The kitchen was huge and there was a nice table in the dining room. The living room was nice to. Mom and dad came to forks looking for the house a few weeks before we moved and bought the new furniture to. I went up the stairs and into my room. I nearly dropped my bags and passed out. I loved my room. It had a queen-sized bed, blue walls, a computer with Internet and a printer, and a big dresser. I found my closet, which was a decent size, and started unpacking. When I finished I went into my bathroom, yep I had my own bathroom and it was amazing, and took a shower. I let the hot water relax my muscles then got out, dried my hair then went to bed. I had a big day tomorrow and was not looking forward to it.


	2. forgotten

I woke up to my alarm going crazy. I really wasn't looking forward to today. I got out of bed and changed my cloths. I put on my favorite pair of jeans and a faded black t-shirt. I went into the bathroom and tried to tame my unruly brown hair. My eyes were brown and my brown hair matched them perfectly.

On my way down the stairs I tripped and nearly fell but I caught myself. Being clumsy was my only curse, but for me it was enough. When I got into the kitchen I poured my self a bowl of lucky charms and sat down. Dad had already left for work and my mom was probably still in bed. School started at 8:00 and it was 7:15 so I got my bag and left for school.

Forks High was not hard to find, it was only three blocks away from my house, which was the only house on the street I might add. I pulled into the school parking lot at 7:25 and noticed there weren't many people here.

I found a sign that read main office and stepped inside. There was a middle-aged women sitting at the desk.

"Excuse me?" I said.

The lady looked up.

"I was wondering if I could get my schedule?"

Her face immediately brightened. "You must be Isabella Swan!"

"Bella." I corrected. I hated being called Isabella.

"Of course. I have your schedule right here Bella." The women said handing me a slip.

"Thanks." I said taking it from her.

"You have a good day Bella." She said.

I just nodded and left. The parking lot was filled with more students so I sat at one of the picnic tables and looked at my schedule.

I had English, History, Geometry, lunch, Biology II then P.E. Ugh; I hated P.E and geometry for that matter.

A bell rang and everyone hurried to get to their first class. I got up and did what I do best. Tripped over nothing and fell. I just lied there with my eyes closed.

"Hey are you ok?" I looked up and saw a guy with spiky blond hair looking at me.

"Um, yeah." I said and blushed.

"I'm Mike." He said holding out a hand.

"Bella." I said taking it.

He helped me to my feet. I brushed off the backs of my jeans and grabbed my things.

"Thanks for your help." I said

He smiled "No problem. What class do you have first?"

"English."

"Oh." He said looking a little disappointed, "What else do you have?"

"Um, history, geometry, biology II then P.E." I told him.

His face lit up "Hey we have bio and P.E together."

Oh great I thought, "That's cool."

"Well I'll see you around Bella." He said and went to class.

I got to my seat just as the bell rang. The teacher told us that we would be starting a new book. Romeo and Juliet. Sweet, I loved romeo and juliet. She told us that our only homework was to read the first three chapters and to be ready for a class discussion about them tomorrow.

The bell rang scaring the crap outa me, and everyone left for there next calss.

Our History teacher told us to get out our notes because we were going to have lecture the whole class. Most of the students including me groaned in protest. He gave us an evil look and we all shut up.

Half way through class the girl nex to me passed a note

_Hi, I'm Jessica. You're the new girl Isabella Swan right?"_

_Bella_ I wrote _and yes i'm new here_

She read my response then nodded and passed it back

_sorry bella. You should deffinatly sit with me at luch today_

I thought about declining the offer but knew that I had no one else to sit with.

_ok_ I wrote and handed it back.

The bell rang so I got up and headed to geometry.

The class sucked just like I knew it would. Even though I had a seat in the back I could feel eyes on me the whole time. The bell finally rang and I gratefully left class. I put my things in my locker and walked to the cafeteria. I grabbed a water and a piece of pizza. I know, not healthy, but my nerves were shot. I found the table Jessica was sitting at and started walking toward it but I tripped on absolutly nothing when I got half way there. I waited for my head to hit the floor but it never did, someone had grabbed my arm steadying me.

"Are you Ok?" A guy asked.

I looked up to see who it was and nearly screamed in surprise. He had peircing green eyes and messy bronze hair. I swear a bolt of energy went through me when I recognition hit me. It was Edward. Only older and much hotter. NO I couldn't be having those thoughts about Edward, he was my best friend.

"Are you ok?" He asked again letting go of my arm. My heart sank when I realized he didn't recognize me.

"Yeah, i'm fine, just clumzy that's all." I said then did something neither of us expected. I hugged him.

"What are you doing!? Get the hell offa me!" He yelled then pushed me away.

I wanted to cry and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes but I blinked them away. Before I could say anything he stomped off to his own table.

I couldn't take it. I ran from the cafeteria to the bathroom. I couldn't believe it. I had finally found him and he didn't even recognize me. I let the tears flow freely. He promised he wouldn't forget me. We were best friends.

I felt the Gold necklas around my neck and I wanted to throw it down the drain. But I didn't, I couldn't. The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. I left the bathroom and got my things out of my locker and went to biology. When I walked into the class room I noticed three things

1) the classroom was full

2) Edward was in this class and

3) the only seat empty was next to him.

Great I thought. I went over to the table and sat down. I didn't say anything and neither did he. The teacher told us to read ch 12 silently. I looked at Edwards hands and didn't see the ring I gave him.

Edward sighed and bent down to get his book from under the seat. When he did that a necklas came out from his shirt. On the silver chain was my ring. My heart did little flip flops. And I was filled with hope. He hadn't forgotten me. But then why didn't he recognize me? I noticed that the chain he had was the kind that if it got pulled it wouldn't break, it only came un hooked.

The bell rang. I grabbed the necklas and pulled, it came right off, then ran out of the door.

"Hey!" I heard him yell and he started running after me.

I ran away from the school. I needed to get him somewhere no one else could see or hear us.


	3. reunited

I ran as fast as I could. Finally when I thought I was far enough away from the school I stopped. Even though I had tripped and nearly fell four times Edward didn't catch me.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I heard him yell behind me.

I turned around and he was standing in front of me

"I want my necklace back!" He yelled.

"I will if you shut the hell up and let me talk for a minute!" I yelled back.

Edward crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me.

"Well?" He asked with irritation coating his voice.

And it all came out.

"How could you Edward, you promised!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked frustrated and confused.

"You promised you would call, you said you would e-mail, you promised that you would never forget me. You lied!" I yelled and sank to the ground sobbing.

"What are you talking about, I don't even know you!" He said frustrated.

I glared at him. I didn't yell or scream I just said in a cold voice "Yes you do Edward. Go back seven years to a town in Phoenix. Remember a girl with brown hair and brown eyes named Bella Swan?"

I saw shock cover his face. He took a step toward me, "Bella I…" He started but I cut him off.

"Go back to the day you were sitting in that little girls room, you told her that you would never forget her," I took off my necklace.

"You gave her this, you said you would call, you said that you would e-mail me, you promised you wouldn't forget me, but you _lied_!" I screamed and threw the necklace at him and started running home.

"Bella wait!" I heard him running behind me.

"Bella stop!" He yelled.

I didn't. I just kept running. When I reached our house I got the spare key from under the mat and went into the house. Dad was still working and mom had left for work to. I ran up to my room and started sobbing into my pillow. There was a banging on the door down stairs but I didn't want to let him in. Eventually it stopped and I fell asleep.

I woke up freezing. I looked at the clock; it was 1:30 in the morning. I got up to shut the window. Something moved behind me and grabbed me putting their hand over my mouth. I started screaming.

"Bella stop yelling, it's just me." He whispered in my ear.

I stopped yelling and froze.

"I'm going to remove my hand now. Do you promise not to scream?"

I shook my head yes.

He removed his hand and stepped away from me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bella, I needed to talk to you. I need you to understand." Edward said.

"Understand what? That you don't want to be my friend any more? I hate to break it to you but the past seven years of silence have beat you to it." I said acidly.

"Bella, I didn't forget you. I think about you every day. I didn't call or anything because I didn't know what to say. Every day I walk through school wishing you were there with me. And then today here you are."

I stared at him not being able to say anything.

"Then today people kept talking about a new girl named Bella. I couldn't let myself hope that it was you. And then at lunch I caught you from falling and saw your face. When I saw you I thought maybe it was you. But then you didn't seem to recognize me and then you hugged me and I freaked out. And then you took my necklace, I got mad because it was the only thing I had left to remember you by."

I sat down on my bed and tried not to cry. I had it all wrong. Edward did still care.

"So you never forgot me?" I asked quietly.

"No Bella, never." He said in a soft voice.

I looked at Edward. I mean really looked at him. He had to be at least 6'4. He was more handsome then any guy I had ever seen. I found myself looking at his lips. I wanted to kiss him so bad.

No! I could not be thinking that. He was my friend, and it's not like he likes me that way anyway.

"Bella, say something." He sounded scared.

"You can sit down you know." I said scooting over so he could sit down on the bed next to me.

When he sat down the bed creaked under his weight.

I looked in his eyes and they looked watery.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way Bella but it would be great if I could hug you right now."

That's all it took. I leaned over and hugged him. We sat like that in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm really sorry I didn't call you Bella." He said

"It's ok. You're here now and that's all that matters." I said letting go of him, even though I really didn't want to, and stared at my comforter.

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you're forgiven." I said.

We sat in silence neither one of us wanting to break the peaceful silence. I yawned and Edward smiled.

"I should probably get back home and let you sleep."

"But I don't want you to go. I just got you back." I whined.

"Silly Bella," he said ruffling my hair "I'll see you tomorrow in school." He got up, kissed my forehead and put something on my night stand then left through the window

"Bye." He said.

"Bye."

I looked at my nightstand and saw the gold necklace that I had thrown at him. I smiled, put it on and went to sleep.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. **

**I haven't started another chapter cause i'm not sure what to do. if you guys could give me some ideas that would be awsome. But i'll try to get another chapter up soon**


	4. making plans

**Hey sorry it's taken so long to up date i've had a lot going on with college and such. **

**Well heres ch4 hope you like it**

I woke up at 6:30. I remembered everything that had happened last night and smiled. I finally had Edward back. I got out of bed and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a ponytail then went down stairs. Mom was in the kitchen eating oatmeal.

"Morning Bella." My mom said.

"Hey mom." I grabbed a box of cheerios and sat across from her.

"How was school yesterday?"

"It was alright I guess." She didn't seem to know that I came home early.

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Um, well I met a girl named Jessica and a guy Mike Newton." I said taking a bite of my cereal.

"Well I'm glad you're making friends Bella."

"Sure mom." I said.

"Well I have to go to work early today. Have a good day at school." She put her dishes in the sink then left.

I quickly ate the rest of my cereal then left for school.

Edward said that he would see me today and I couldn't wait.

When I pulled into the parking lot kids were crowding around and talking. I got out of my truck and started walking toward a picnic table. But of course I tripped and nearly fell but someone caught me.

"You really need to be more careful Bella." Mike said.

"Thanks Mike." I said sitting on the bench.

"No problem. Hey what are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm not sure."  
"Well if you're not doing anything you should come to the foot ball game and watch me play."

"Oh, um I don't know." I said just as Jessica walked up.

"Hey Mike." She said.

"Oh, Hey Jessica." He said then smiled.

"Hey you should come to the foot ball game with Bella on Friday." He said

"Oh that would be great!" Jessica said.

I groaned inwardly. Now I would have to go. Thanks a lot Mike.

"Great I'll see you two there then." He said and left to talk to his friends.

"This Friday is going to be so much fun!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure it will." I said half-heartedly.

Someone walked up behind me, "Hey Bella."

My heart skipped a couple beats. I turned around and Edward was smiling down at me.

"Oh, hey Edward." I was glad my voice wasn't as shaky as I felt.

"Well I'll see you later Bella." Jessica said and left.

"So you're going to the foot ball game." It wasn't a question but I answered any way.

"Unfortunately yes." I said and put my head in my hands.

"Well I want you to meat my friends."

I looked up and noticed for the first time that there were four people sitting with us. There were two guys and two girls. One of the guys was tall and very muscular with brown hair and blue eyes. He had his arm around one of the girl's shoulder. She was blonde and beautiful. She looked like she belonged on a runway not at school. The other guy was blond and had brown eyes and had a calming effect on me. He wasn't as big as the other guy but he was still good looking. The other girl was short and pixy like with short spiky hair and big brown eyes.

"Bella these are my friends Emmett and his girl friend Rosalie and Jasper and his girl friend Alice. Guys this is Bella."

Alice's face perked up, "Wow, you're the Bella?" she asked.

"Alice shut up." Edward said.

"I thought you said that she was pretty?" Rosalie said and I blushed.

"Would you just shut up." Edward's voice rose a little.

"Don't worry about her," Alice said "Edward's told us all about you. Said that you guys were best friends, I on the other hand think he wishes that you were…Oww!" Alice yelled.

Edward had smacked Alice upside the head. Why had he done that? And what was Alice talking about?

The bell rang before I could get an answer.

"I'll save you a seat at lunch Bella." Edward said then got up and left.

My classes never seemed to end. We had a class discussion in English and even though I had forgotten to read the chapters I had answered most of the questions. In history Jessica passed more notes to me talking about how much fun this Friday was going to be. And I nearly fell asleep in geometry. The bell finally rang and I sighed in relief. I left class and put my things in my locker.

I got a soda and a salad for lunch and paid for it. I walked into the cafeteria and looked around for Edward. He saw me and waved. I carefully walked over to him and his friends not wanting to fall again.

"Hey." He said when I sat down.

"Hi."

"So are you really going to the football game on Friday?" Edward asked.

"Ugh, yeah." I said taking a big swig of my soda.

Edward's eyes narrowed and he said in a harsh voice "Do you like Newton?"

"What? Ewwww, no." I said completely grossed out "Please refrain from saying those kind of comments while I'm eating."

Edward's face softened "Good."

"Why do you care?" Alice asked.

"Oh, umm, I don't." Edward said blushing a little.

"Whatever." Alice said waving a hand.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Why what?"

"Why did you want to know?" I asked curiously.

"Well, if you really didn't want to go I'm sure I could get you out of it." He said tearing at his napkin.

"How can you do that? Jessica wants me to go."

"You could just tell her that you already had plans to be with me that night." He said looking in my eyes.

"But I don't."

Edward smiled mischievously "You do now." He said and got up dragging me behind him to the table Mike and Jessica were sitting at.

"Hey Mike." Edward called.

"Cullen." He didn't look to pleased to see Edward holding my arm.

"What's up Bella?" Jessica asked.

"Umm, well I just needed to tell you that I can't come to the game with you on Friday." I said stumbling over my words.

"What! Why not?" Mike yelled.

"Because she has plans with me." Edward said putting an arm around my waist. When he did that I felt another electric shock go through me. I looked at Edward to see if he had felt it to and by the look he had on his face I think he had.

"Oh Bella that's awful." Jessica said but I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's alright I'll have Mike." She said fluttering her eyelashes at him.

That had to be the most disgusting thing I had ever seen. Just then the bell rang and everyone left the cafeteria.

Edward walked with me to my locker and waited for me to get my things and then walked with me to biology. We talked the whole time. He asked questions about how my life had been and what I had been doing the past seven years. While I asked him how he liked it here in forks.

When we got to class we passed notes throughout the whole class.

_So what are we doing on Friday?_ I wrote

_I don't know. I was hoping you had a plan._

_Well we could go see a movie or something._

_Bella I don't want to go see a movie that will have a million other people in the room with us._

When I read that my heart skipped a beat.

_Well how about we go for a walk then?_

_And have you trip and break an ankle? I don't thank so._

_Ugh, shut up. I don't see you coming up with any ideas._

Edward thought for a while before writing back

_You could always come over to my house._

I didn't know what to answer to that. I looked at Edward. He was watching me also. I really wanted to be with Edward alone and if that was how it had to happen fine.

_All right_ I wrote and gave him the paper.

Edward smiled and nodded.

The bell rang and it was time for me to go to gym. Mike didn't walk me to class like he usually did but I didn't care. In two days I would be hanging out with Edward and that was all that mattered.

Our gym teacher told us that we would be playing kickball today. I groaned inwardly. I really hate anything that involves running.

Mike was kind enough to pick me to be on his team but he didn't talk to me. Our team got to kick first and they chose me as the first kicker. Stupid losers.

The teacher rolled the ball and kicked it as hard as I could. I kicked it far enough that I was able to make it to first base. A guy named Anthony kicked next and got us another base.

Mike was up next and he kicked it hard and got us a home run. But of course when I reached home plate I twisted my ankle really bad and fell to the ground. My ankle hurt so bad that I started to cry. Everyone was crowding around me asking me if I was ok and I wanted to disappear especially when I heard his voice.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked.

I looked at him through my tears "What are you doing here."

He leaned down so only I could hear him "I skipped last period and went to my car to listen to music. I was watching you play and saw you twist your ankle."

"Of course." I muttered bitterly and he chuckled.

"Can you move your foot?" My teacher asked.

I tried and gasped in pain.

"Nuh uh." I said and more tears fell down my face.

"I could take Bella to the hospital. My dad's a doctor." Edward said.

"That would probably be best." The teacher said.

"Alright Bella lets go." Edward said and lifted me into his arms.

"NO! Edward put me down!" I yelled.

"Uh, I don't think so Bella. You couldn't walk on your foot even if you wanted to." He said.

"I hate you."

Edward chuckled "No you don't."

"Yes I do." I said stubbornly.

We were near his Volvo now. Edward kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear, "No Bella, you don't."

I felt my face flush and I didn't say anything after that. I didn't know what to say. Could he possibly lov- no I mean like… ah screw it, I was in love with Edward. But could he possibly love me back? I sighed, no of course he didn't. He was just a good friend and was concerned for my well-being.

When we got to the hospital I told Edward I could use a wheel chair but he just carried me inside. Much to my everlasting embarrassment.

His father, dr. Cullen, took x-rays and told me I had torn a ligament and that I would not be going to school tomorrow. He gave me an ankle brace and an excuse for missing school for tomorrow.

Edward drove me home and, again, carried me inside. He got some Ice out of the freezer and put it in a bag and some tylenol. I put the ice on my foot and took the pain killer.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Edward asked concerned.

"Umm, no I'm good thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. You should go home and go to bed."

"Why?" He asked at the same time he yawned.

"Oh I don't know maybe because it's 11:30 at night and you still have to go to school tomorrow?" I said.

He held up his hands in surrender "Ok, Ok I'll go but don't thank that your getting out of Friday night." He told me.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said in a squeaky kinda shaky voice.

He smiled "Good."

He walked over to me and leaned down and kissed my forehead again "See you Friday Bella." He whispered and left.

I was so glad that my parents weren't home yet. I don't think I would have had the energy to explain myself.

I got up off the couch and went up stairs to my room and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. I took a couple of strong painkillers then went to sleep.

I didn't wake up until Friday afternoon. I was still kinda tired but I knew that I needed to get up. I had slept for a whole day and a half. I shouldn't have been all that surprised. Doing major bodily damage then drugging up tended to do that to me.

I had just gotten out of the shower and dressed when I heard a beep come from my phone. I had one new message from my parents.

_Hey Bella sorry we didn't get a hold of you before you left for school but your father and I went on a little trip and won't be back until Monday night. I left some money on the counter for you incase you wanted to order pizza. If you want you can stay at a friend's house until we get home. I love you and I'll talk to you later._

The message ended and I hung up the phone.

I went down stairs and made my self a grilled cheese sandwich. At 4:00 I heard someone walk into the house.

"Bella?" Edward called.

"I'm in here." I yelled from the kitchen.

Edward came in looking a little confused "Why weren't you in school today?"

"I slept in late." And then I remembered something "Wait how did you get in here? I locked the door before I went to bed last night."

"I used the spare key."

"But how did you know where it was?" I asked confused.

"I just did."

"Uh huh sure you did." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you still coming over today?"

"Yeah." I said then came up with a brilliant idea. Or at least I thought it was at the moment. To bad I didn't know then what was going to happen because of it.

"Hey my parents are out of town until Monday night. Would it be ok if I stayed with you until they come back?"

Edwards smiled "Yeah, that would be fine."

A half an hour later I had my bags packed and we were on our way to his house. To bad I didn't know about the trouble I was about to get into.

**Hmm, what troulble lies ahead for Bella. **

**I'm not sure if i'm going to keep wrighting just so you guys know. I'm not even sure if it's a good story. **

**Please Reveiw it would be awsome to get some input on this story.**


	5. confessions

**Ok because you guys seem to think it's a good story i'm going to continue to wright it. Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**ch5**

I had realized that I had never been to Edwards house before. Or even knew were he lived for that matter. His house was beautiful. It was white with green window shutters. All along the side of the house were flowers and trees grew everywhere in their yard.

We got out of the car and went inside. His place was huge.

"The kitchen is down the hall and to the right and the living room is over there." He said pointing.

"Where will I be staying?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll figure it out." Edward grabbed my bag from my hands, "Lets go upstairs."

We went up two flights of stairs and Edward opened the door.

"This is my room." He said

"Wow," his room was full of cd's and books. His bead was made and there wasn't a single piece of clothing on the floor. His walls were painted a dark brown and you could see the woods out of his window, which had a tree you could climb down perfectly if you wanted to sneak out.

Edward put my bag on the floor and sat on his bead and motioning me to do the same thing. I sat down next to him.

"Well, now what?" I asked

"I don't know."

Just then someone yelled up the stairs.

"Edward I need you to come help me with supper."

"Kay, I'll be right down mom."

"Does your mom know I'm here?"

"Not yet but she will."

He grabbed my hand and pulled my out of his room and down the stairs into the kitchen. When we got there his mom turned around and saw me. To say she was shocked would have been the understatement of the year.

"Whose this Edward?"

"Mom, you remember Bella Swan."

Esme looked at me then her face broke into a grin. Then she started screaming. Seriously, she dropped her cooking spoon and ran over to hug me.

"Oh my goodness Bella! You're so big. I haven't seen you in so long. What are you doing here?"

"Well my dad is the new chief of police here in Forks so we moved here on Sunday." I explained.

"Well that's just wonderful. I'll have to invite your parents over for dinner sometime."

I smiled, "I'm sure they would like that."

"So what brings you to our house?" she asked

"Well my parents went somewhere for the weekend and I didn't really want to stay home by myself so I asked Edward if it would be ok if I crashed here until Monday when they get back."

"Of course it's ok. I'm sure you and Edward have a lot to catch up on." She looked at me thinking before she said

"You know I don't think a single day has gone by without him talking about you. He always wanted to call you and he did a couple of times but always hung up the phone as soon as someone answered." Esme chuckled "I'm just glad he has his friend back."

"Ok enough laughter at my expense. What do you want me to do?" Edward asked.

"Never mind. I can do this by my self. I'll just call you two down when it's time to eat."

"Ok." He said and started for the staircase and I followed behind him.

"It's good to see you again Bella." Esme called

"You to Mrs. Cullen." I called back

When we got back to his room Edward sat down on the floor and I sat down on his bed.

"I could really use a right now." He said

"You're still hooked on that stuff?"

"Oh, like you're not? You've gotten that for your drink at lunch every day this week."

Crap, he was right.

"Yeah so?"

"Well you're just as hooked as I am." He said pulling two out of his mini fridge and handing me one.

I drank it in 30 seconds flat. Edward just gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, that just proved my point though."

"Shut up."

"Edward, Bella dinners ready!" Esme yelled up the stairs.

We went down stairs and saw Mr. and Mrs. Cullen sitting at the table.

"Hello again Bella." Mr. Cullen said

"Hi." I said as I sat down.

We were eating spaghetti.

Edwards parents talked about how their work day had went while we talked about what we were going to do for the next three days. Dinner with the Cullen's brought back all the memories of going over to Edwards house when we were kids. Me sitting by him eating whatever awesome desert Esme had made.

When I was finished I put my plate in the sink and asked if there was anything I could do to help.

"Oh no. You and Edward can go upstairs if you want."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked confused.

"Of course I'm sure, you two have a lot of catching up to do." Esme said pushing Edward and me out of the kitchen.

When we were out of ear shot Edward said to me

"That sure was weird, mom never lets me skip out of doing dishes."

"Well we better hurry and get upstairs before she changes her mind." I said.

"Good plan."

Edward took the stairs two at a time while carefully took every one of them. I didn't want to hurt me ankle any more then it already was.

I sat on his bed and Edward sat on the floor in front of me. He was about to say something when his phone rang.

"Hello."

The person on the other line talked and Edward nodded his head.

"Yeah she's here with me."

Edward waited.

"No, she's here until Monday."

"Bella you better not let him harass you!" Alice said on the other line. I just smiled. Alice was quite the character.

"Alice was there a reason to your call?" Edward asked losing patients.

I didn't here her as she talked to Edward this time.

"Ok I'll think about it and thanks for that suggestion Bella and I were getting bored and not coming up with any ideas. Talk to you later."

Edward waited for her good bye then shut the phone.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really. But she did remind me of this game we used to play."

"Umm, ok, what is it?"

"Well its called two truths and a lie."

"And?"

"Well you have to tell two truths about yourself and one lie. If I guess what the lie is I get a point."

"But how do you know who wins?"

"Well who ever gives up first loses or the first person to get ten points."

"Alright, you go first."

Edward got up and got out a piece of notebook paper and a pen. On it he wrote our names. He sat across from me on the bed.

"Ok. I ride in bike tournaments, I have an awesome girlfriend and my best friend is a klutz."

Was he serious? Those were just too easy.

"You have an awesome girlfriend."

Edward gave me a look "How did you know?"

"Well, if you did have a girlfriend I would have most likely heard it from you or Alice by now."

"Good point. Your turn."

"My favorite color is green, I had a dog named Gibbs, and I had a boyfriend named Jacob my freshmen year in high school."

Edward looked at me. I knew he didn't have a clue which one I was lying about.

"Umm, the one about Jacob is the lie."

I laughed, "Nope that one was true, I never had a dog."

"You had a boy friend?" Edward asked in a flat voice.

"Yeah I actually didn't break up with him until before we moved. I kind of miss him actually." I said

Edward looked mad and surprised and hurt all at the same time. Why would he look like that?

"Ok, umm my favorite color is orange, I have never owned a pet and I'm in love with the most amazing girl."

When he said he was in love my heart gave a painful tug. I knew it was true because his favorite color was blue.

"Your favorite color is blue Edward."

"Your better at this game then I thought." He said sighing.

"Well you picked it out." I reminded him.

"I know, you got any better ideas?"

"Well we could play truth." Why did I just say that? It was a game that girls played at slumber parties and the questions could get pretty personal.

"Alright I'll ask the first question."

"Go ahead."

"What did Jacob look like?"

"Well he was really tall, he had longish black hair and brown eyes and he was very tan."

"Ok. Your turn."

"Why did you hang up the phone when someone answered?" I really wanted to know this.

"Well actually when your parents picked it up I asked them questions about you," he gave me a sly smile, "but every time you picked up I just hung up."

"What? Why would you talk to my parents but not me?"

"I don't know. Hey isn't it my turn to ask the question?"

"Whatever."

"Did you really miss me like you said you did?"

I looked at him, surprised by his question.

"Of course I missed you, you were my best friend that moved away and was never heard from again."

"Just making sure."

"Did you miss me when you moved here?" I'm sure he didn't though.

"Yes I did."

His answer took me by surprise again, "really?"

"Yeah, I didn't know anyone here. And when school started it was hard for me to make friends with anyone," he smiled "But then my freshman year Alice came up to me and introduced her self and Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper."

"Well that's good."

He laughed darkly "Yeah and come my sophomore year every girl on the school grounds kept asken me out. I declined every one of them. Well except for one girl named Tanya, we went out for about a week. Then I dumped her."

Hearing this made me seethe with rage. Edward was mine; no girl could just come and take him away from me. But I had to ask, "Why did you turn them down?"

He shook his head, "I can't tell you right now."

"What that's not fair, that was my question!"

"Well then I guess I lose."

"You suck." I pouted.

"You'll get over it." He said ruffling my hair.

When he did that I felt the electric current again. I loved him so much and now I knew he was in love with an amazing girl. It hurt knowing that.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing I'm just tired." I lied easily, which surprised me; I'm the world's worst liar.

Edward looked at the clock the same time that I did.

"Wow, it's 12:30 already." I said.

"You can take a shower if you want to it's through that door." He said pointing one of the closed doors in his room."

"Thanks." I got my bag and went into the bathroom.

The shower felt really good. I had the water as hot as it would go and it released some of the stress that I had.

I got out, dried off, put my pj's on then brushed my teethe and stepped out of the bathroom. I stopped in my tracks.

Edward was wearing a pair of sweat pants and was not wearing a shirt. God why did he have to be so hot?

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward chuckled.

"What? Oh yeah."

I walked over by his bed and put down my bag. I was wearing an old pair of sweat pants and as old tank top.

"So, where am I sleeping?"

"You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the air mattress."

"What you can't sleep on that."

"What, you want to share the bed with me then?" he asked with wicked humor in his eyes.

"W-what? N-no I just don't think you should be the one on the floor. This is your room and your bed so you should get the bed." I stuttered.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Humor me." Edward said shoving me down on the bed and sat down on the air mattress.

"Jeesh fine." I said.

"Will you shut off the light?" He asked.

"Sure."

I shut off the lamp and lied down on the bed. His bed was a queen size so it was a lot bigger then my twin size. I had a lot more room.

I was amazed at how tired I was. Edward was already asleep on the floor and I felt sleep take over me as I watched him sleep.

_No Edward stop! Just leave!_

I knew I was dreaming but it was the worst nightmare I had ever had. Edward and I were walking in the woods when a huge gray wolf jumped out at us. Edward had put himself between it and me. I was scared out my mind. I didn't want Edward to die because of me.

_Edward just leave there's no reason we both have to die!_

_Bella I love you! If you die then a part of me dies with you!_

Wait. Edward loved me? _YES._

_I love you to._

I had just gotten the words out when the wolf jumped at us, his jaws aimed at Edward throat.

_Edward watch out!_

"Bella wake up."

I couldn't wake up Edward might die if I leave him.

"Bella you need to wake up!" someone said shaking my shoulder.

I sat up with a start and gasped.

"Bella you're fine. It was just a dream." Edward said pulling me into his lap and holding me really tight.

"Oh. It just felt so real." I said wiping away my tears.

Edward chuckled, "Did you know you still talk in your sleep?"

"Oh God." I put my face in my hands, "What did I say?" I asked in a small quiet voice.

"Well, umm, you said that you loved me." He said and smiled his crooked smile at me.

"Ugh, oh no."

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?" I said trying to get off of his lap but he just held me there.

"Do you really love me?"

I told him the only thing I could, the truth.

"Yes."

"Will you say it please?" He asked his voice straining.

I sighed, "I love you Edward. And I'm sorry I woke you up and I know you don't feel the same wa…"

Edwards kissing me cut me off. I couldn't believe it. Edward was kissing me. And boy he kissed me hard.

When we stopped we were both breathing hard.

"I love you to Bella. I have sense we were kids."

"Really?"

"Really." He said.

We sat there in the dark for a while not saying anything.

"That must have been some nightmare." Edward said running his hand through my hair.

"I don't want to talk about it.

"That's fine, we don't have to talk." He said and kissed me again.

Edward's kissing sent electric shocks all over my body.

Edward arms went around my waist pulling me closer to him. I put my hands around his neck.

Edward pulled away resting his forehead against mine.

"I think we should get some sleep."

"I don't know if I can."

Edward lied down on the bed "Come here." He pulled me down to him.

He still had his hands around my waist and I rested my head against his bare chest. He smelled really good, like soap and just Edward.

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep in his arms on his bed. What a night.

**Ok people what do you think? A little much? Tell me what you think.**

**Review Review Review!**


	6. shopping with alice

I woke up to whispering in the room

"Emmet, just leave them alone." Alice whispered

"Alice I can not let an opportunity like this just pass up." Emmet said loudly.

There was a bright flash and Edward fell onto the floor taking me with him. Somehow he landed on top of me. There was another bright flash. Emmet had a camera.

"Sorry Bella." Edward said.

"It's ok."

Edward got up and turned to face Emmet.

"So what were you and Bella doing all night eddy?" Emmet asked laughing.

"Oh you know, same thing everyone else does and night, sleeping!" Edward said bitterly.

Emmet held out his hands "Ok, ok what ever, you don't have to tell me right now."

"You are so dead Emmet." Edward lunged at him and they both crashed on the floor.

I got up to separate them but Alice held me back.

"Sorry Bella, but they do this kind of crap every time Emmet says something like that about you."

"Emmet I swear if you say one more thing about Bella I will make sure you never live to see another day." Edward growled.

"And how often do they do this?" I asked.

Alice giggled, "Oh, they've only been doing that since Edward showed us a picture of you that your parents sent him a couple years ago. Emmet made the mistake of saying how hot you looked and Edward just about knocked him dead."

I blushed. Wait, my parents were sending him pictures? Why didn't I ever hear about that?

"Give me the camera Emmet!" Edward yelled.

"Oh I don't think so." He chuckled and ran out the door.

"Emmet, wait for me! Sorry Bella I've got to go." Alive hugged me then left.

I watched out the window as Emmet and Alice climb into his truck and left. What was that all about? Why would they come over here?

Edward sat on the bed rubbing his temples. I sat down next to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you, are you ok?" he looked up at me.

"Yep, why wouldn't I be?"

"Emmet can be such a jerk sometimes."

"Don't worry about it Edward."

Edward sighed and got up.

"You want some breakfast?" He asked smiling.

"Sure."

We went down stairs and Edward got out a couple of boxes of cereal.

"What do you want, lucky charms, cookie crisp, or frosted flakes?" He asked

"Lucky charms."

Edward got out two bowls and poured lucky charms in both of them.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know."

Just then my phone rang. I looked at the caller id but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella it's Alice what are you doing today?"

"Nothing."

"Good. You want to hang out and go shopping?"

"Uh, sure."

"Great I'll come pick you up. You're still at Edwards right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few." She said then hung up.

I just stared at my phone.

"Who was that?" Edward asked

"Alice, she just asked me to go shopping with her."

"You just put your self into a shopping death sentence. You're going to come back with a whole new wardrobe. Just thought I'd give you the heads up." He said smiling.

"Gee, thanks."

A few minutes later Alice honked the horn.

"See you later." I said and got into the car with Alice.

"Alice is this really nessecary?" I asked

"Of course Bella. Besides you and i need to talk."

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride there.

When she pulled into a parking place she looked at me, "Ok lets go."

I really was not looking forward to this. If Edward was right then i had a feeling i would be getting a whole new wardrobe.

All morning Alice dragged me through different stores bying one thing on the rack after another. Finally we took a break to eat lunch.

"So, you and Edward hu."

"Yep."

"Well you did you two know eachother?"

"Well we had known eachother when we were kids, we lived right across from eachother. Then when we were 12 he moved away."

"Oh, ok so what really happened between you two last night?"

I blushed, "Well I had this night mare about us and well I talk in my sleep and he heard me say that i loved him."

"OH MY GOD BELLA THAT IS AWSOME, WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU!" Alice yelled with excitment.

"Well he woke me up then asked me if i was ok. Then he asked me if i knew that i talked in my sleep. I asked him what i had said and he told me that i said that i loved him. I thought i was going to die from embarrasment."

"Bella that is great. I know that he's loved you for like ever." Alice said confidently.

"Yeah i hope so." I said taking a sip of my water.

"Well we better get back, Edwards going to wonder what i did with you." She laughed and we left the mall. All shopping bags in hand.

Edw pov

"So, what were you and Bella really doing last night?" Emmet asked waggling his eye brows.

"Emmet how many times do i have to tell you? We were just sleeping, that's it."

"But dude she is smoken, I would deffenatly tap that."

I tackled Emmet to the floor. I was going to beat him dead. I hated people talking about Bella like that.

"Edward, ok ok i'm sorry just get offa me."

"Don't ever say anything like that about Bella ever again." I said holding his arms behing his back in a painfull hold.

"Ok,Ok i wont i promise." Emmet gasped in pain.

"Good." I said then let him go.

"Wow, you must really like her huh."

"Yeah i do. Have sense we were kids. You have no idea how it's tortured me being away from her for all that time." I sighed then lied down on the bed.

"Shouldn't they be home by now?" I asked getting a little worried.

"Would you just calm down, you know how Alice is."

I ignored Emmet and called Alice's cell.

_Hello_

_Alice when are you bringing Bella back?_

_Oh don't get your panties in a bunch, were on our way back right now. _

_Good_

_Edward would you just chill? Besides i know your just going to love the knew pj's i got her_

_Alice you bought me new pj's?_Bella said in the back ground

_would you just get her back here please_

_ok ok we just pulled in so calm down._

"Alright Emmet you can leave now."

"Ah come on Eddy don't be like that."

"EMMET LEAVE!"

Emmet got up and dashed through the door.

"Be carefull in there Alice he might chew your head off." I heard Emmet say to Alice.

Bella and Alice came into my room with at least 15 shopping bags. Bella had a depressed look on her face.

"Ok Alice I think you have had Bella in your clutches for long enough." I pushed Alice out the door.

"But I.." I shut the door in her face.

I finally had Bella to my self. Mom and dad were gone until late tonight so we could do anything we wanted.

She was going through all of her bags so i took the opportunity to look at her without being noticed. She was wearing a blue t-shirt that looked really nice against her pale skin. Her hair was down and falling just passed her shoulders. Why did she have to be so beautiful? It wasn't helping me at all.

"Hey Bella what do you want for dinner." I asked.

"Oh, is it time to eat already?" She asked looking at the digital clock.

"Yeah so what do you want?"

"Um I don't know suprise me."

"Ok."

I went down stairs and got out the only thing i could make without burning down the house. Mac and cheese.

I got out two plates and scooped out enough for the both of us.

"Bella dinners ready!" I yelled.

Bella came down the stairs and I herd her stumble.

"I'm fine!" I heard her yell.

She came into to kitchen and had a blush covering her hole face.

"So what are we eating?" she asked

"Mace and cheese."

"OH, I love mac and cheese!" she exclaimed.

"I know it was your favorite food when we were kids."

"You remembered?"

"Of course." I said.

She looked at the table but I could see her blush.

When we were done I did the dishes and Bella took a shower. When she was finished i got in.

The shower felt realy good. It helped me think coherently. I just couldn't get Bella out of my head, and what Emmet had said earlier. Crap.

Bellas pov

After Edward had got out of the shower his parents got home and came into the room to say goodnight. When they left I turned off the light and tried to sleep.

It did't work, I tossed and turned for three hours, it was now 2:30 in the morning. I let out a sigh. I wanted Edward in my arms again. that was the only way i was going to fall asleep.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked looking at me.

"What? Oh, yeah I just can't sleep."

Edward sighed, "Me neither."

Ok I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward would you please get up here with me? Cause I don't think I will fall asleep until you do."

"I thought you would never ask."

I scooted over and Edward lied down next to me. It felt so right with him there next to me.

"Bella?" Edwards voice sounded strained. I looked over at him to make sure he was ok.

Edwards lips were locked on to mine all of a sudden. At first I didn't do anything but then i kissed him back. His tounge traced my lower lip demanding enterence so i let him. My hands went in his hair twisting it. His hands traveled up and down my sides and my back giving me goosebumps. But all to quickly he let me go.

"Good night Bella."

"Night Edward." I said alittle breathlessly.

I gave him one more kiss and put all my force into it. He responded just like I wanted him to.

**oooh cliff hanger. what's going to happen? Well I'm not even sure yet.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. the soulmate principle

EPOV

I had to stop this before we both did something we would regret. But for some reason I couldn't, all I can feel is the electric rush going through us, I could feel it pulling our minds together. It's something that has never happened to us before. All of a sudden there was a bright flash. Every barrier was crushed to the ground. We were together in more ways then I could have thought possible. It was like we were floating in the air.

_Edward? What's going on?_ It was Bella's voice but it was in my mind.

_Bella, how are you doing that?_

_I don't know, I'm saying everything through my mind. And it's kinda freaken me out._

I couldn't understand. We could hear each other's thoughts? I've read something about this. It was something called the soulmate principle, and it was said that only those who had found the person they were supposed to be with could do things like this. Bella must have heard that.

_The soulmate principle? Edward, you cant honestly _believe_ that, can you?_

_Yes, I can, what else could explain what's going on? And besides I can hear your_

_thoughts and you can hear mine._

_But how can this be happening?_

_I don't know. Probably because I've loved you sense we were kids._

Just then a memory flashed through my mind. It was a couple years after we had

moved. I was lying on my bed, it was at night and I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about

how much I missed Bella. And how ever since I had left there was a part of me seemed

to be missing. I hated it so much that I had called her twice and hung up when she

answered. What was I supposed to say? Oh By the way Bella, just thinking about

you keeps me awake at night and not a single day has gone by without me wishing you

were here with me. I didn't think so. She would think I was some stalker. She probably

forgot all about me and had someone she was happy with. That thought made me growl.

I never wanted her to be with anyone but me.

_Edward I never forgot you. I thought you forgot about me._ Bella said then showed me

one of her memories.

She was sitting on her bed crying and looked to be about 16. She was looking at the

necklace I had given her before I left and was talking to herself.

"You really did forget me didn't you? I knew you would." She lied down on her bed and

started shaking with quiet sobs.

_Bella, I am so sorry. If I knew that, I would have never…_

_It's fine Edward._

_No it's not. Bella it's one thing for me to be miserable but an entire different thing for you _

_to be._

_I kept trying to figure out what I had done wrong. I thought you didn't want anything to do _

_with me._

_There's nothing wrong with you Bella, I'm the monster that never came back in contact. _

_you mean so much to me._

_Edward quit beating yourself up, I can feel it to. And I know how much you love me, I can _

_feel it through this connection thingy. _

_I can to. I don't want it to end._

_Me neither._

I just held on to her with all that I had. I didn't want to break this connection between us. I

had never felt this close to her before. I just let her explore all the memories I had of her

that I had locked away. I was so wrapped up on what was going on that I didn't hear the

person barging into my room.

"OH MY GOD I KNEW IT!" I heard Alice scream.

The silver light that was holding my mind with Bella's broke so suddenly that it hurt. I

was back in my own body again.

I looked around my room. Jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie were all standing in my

room staring at me and Bella. Even thought the connection was broken there was still a

silver thread of it.

"Would you keep it down Alice." I said, "And what is it that you think you know?"

"You and Bella just did something amazing right? It felt like you were connected in some

way so incredible that it can't be explained?" Alice asked with shining eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at her "maybe."

Alice rushed over and hugged me and Bella.

"Oh I'm so happy for you guy's." She said and got off the bed.

"What do you know about this?" I asked

"It happened to Emmet and Rosalie and me and Jasper to. I hated seeing you without

anyone. It's not fun seeing one of your best friends miserable."

"Wait," Bella interrupted, "So you're saying that you're all"

"Soulmates? Yep."

"Wow." That's all I could say.

"I know, we didn't know what was going on either when it happened to us." Emmet said.

"Wait why didn't you guy's ever say anything to me." I asked a little annoyed

"Because we knew you would think we were nuts." Jasper said

"You're right I would. So what does this all mean exactly?"

"IT ONLY MEANS THAT YOU GUYS ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER FOR THE

REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down with joy.

BPOV

Ok this was too much to handle all at once and Alice was giving me a headache with all

her shrieking.

I kinda always new that I was supposed to be with Edward, but it never really seemed

real until now. I guess I just didn't want to admit to myself just how much I loved him.

"Alice I appreciate your excitement but it's giving me a headache." I said rubbing my temples.

Alice quit jumping and put a hand over her mouth covering a smile "Sorry." She said a little sheepishly.

Everyone wouldn't quit staring at me; even Edward wouldn't look away from me. Guess it's time to take a shower. I got out of Edward's bed and got my bag and took refuge in his bathroom.

When I got in the shower I turned the water on as hot as it would go and started to think.

Ok, so Edward and I were soulmates, no big shocker there. When he kissed me like that there was some connection that let us hear each other's thoughts. Now that's a little unnerving. I don't want him in my head. I wonder if he can hear me now. I waited for an answer but didn't get one so I assumed that that part of the link was broken. But I was still super aware of him. Even with a wall separating us I could feel his agitation for his friends.

Someone banged on the bathroom.

"See you around Bells." Emmet said

Good they were leaving.

I stayed in the bathroom until I was sure everyone had left. Yeah I know, I'm a coward. I put on a pair of holy jeans and my faded black t-shirt, my most comfortable cloths. I picked up my bag and stepped back into the room. Edward was up and making his bed. He still wasn't wearing a shirt. And that's when I noticed how pale and beautiful he was.

Gosh darn him. Why did he have to be so perfect? There is no way that I could be his soulmate. Before I could sulk anymore he interrupted my thoughts.

"So what are we going to do today?" He said with that crooked smile that I loved so much.

"Well, I know what I'm doing today. I was going to into town so I could get some books. And maybe get some cloths that I'm comfortable in."

Edward didn't look too happy.

"I don't think you should go by yourself. You could get lost."  
"I wasn't going to, I was going to ask Jessica to go with me."

He relaxed, but only slightly, "Well why don't you let me go with you?"

I looked at him horrified, "Edward, I'll be in dressing rooms most of the time. I'll just bore you to death."

Edward walked over to me and put his arms around my waist pulling me closer. He leaned down to my ear.

"You could never bore me Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh yes I ca…" he silenced me.

Edward's soft cool lips were on mine. I half expected that connection we had last night to come back. But it didn't. I just felt that electric current flow through us. As much as I wanted to stay there in his arms I really needed to get a hold of Jessica. So I reluctantly pulled back.

"I'll be back before you know it." I said and pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jessica's number. It rang twice before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jessica, it's Bella."

"Oh, hi. What's up?"

"Well I needed to go to Port Angeles and I didn't want to go alone so I was wondering if you would want to come."

"Yeah that would be great. Hey we could bring Angela to. I'm sure she would like to come."

"Ok, why don't you give her a call and I'll pick you guys up."

"Um, no offence, but I don't think your truck will make it. I mean it's a really old truck."

Edward seemed to hear what she said and chuckled.

"My truck isn't that old." I said defensively.

"Even so, I'll call Angela and I'll come pick you up ok?"

"Alright." I said giving up.

"Ok I'll see you in fifteen minutes." She said then hung up.

"There is nothing wrong with my truck." I said under my breath.

"How long will you be gone?" Edward asked pulling me into his arms.

I sighed, "I don't know, most of the day I suppose."

"I don't want you to be gone for that long. What am I supposed to do all day?" He asked with a mocking expression.

I swatted at him, "Oh I'm sure you'll come up with something." I said.

Out side Jessica honked her horn.

"I'll see you later. Besides I don't have to be home until tomorrow night."

"Ok, ok you win. I'll see you later." He said then kissed me on the cheek.

I grabbed my wallet then went downstairs and got in Jessica's car.

"So, how are things with you and Edward?" She asked as I got into the car.

"Oh, you know." I said without elaborating.

"Oh come on Bella. You have to give us something. You're practically living with him." Angela wined.

"There's really nothing to tell." I lied.

"Fine then don't tell us. But we will figure it out sooner or later."

I sure hoped they didn't

"So are you two dating then?" Jess asked.

Is that what it is? "Yes." I think it's more then that though. But I'll just keep that to my self.

"Wow, you and Edward Cullen."

"Yeah, wow." I said.

Jessica turned on the radio after that and we didn't say another word.

As we turned into the parking lot to the mall Jessica turned to me.

"So what do you want to do first?"

"Well I need to get some new cloths. So how about you critique me."

Angela jumped up and down just like Alice did earlier "Oh this is going to be soooo much fun."

Yeah I can't wait, I thought sarcastically.

Me, Angela and Jessica tried on cloths for almost two hours. It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe my shopping experience with Alice had been and overwhelming one but here with Jessica and Angela it was like a mini vacation.

"Hey Bella it's 5:30, were getting hungry, do you want to stop somewhere and eat? There's a restaurant not to far from here." Jess said.

"Sure. Why don't you guys go ahead? I still need to go to the book store then I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you guys can save a table for us. I wont take to long." I said.

"Ok."

They walked off toward the car.

I turned and started walking to the bookstore. It was only a few blocks away and the restaurant couldn't be that far away.

I saw the bookstore but didn't go in. Most of the books were about legends and what not.

So I kept walking. Maybe there was another bookstore.

As I was walking I heard a noise. I turned around.

Even though it was getting darker there was no way I could miss this person.

He was strikingly beautiful. He was muscular and had sandy blonde hair that hung just over his eyes so I couldn't see what color they were. What stood out about him was how pale he was. He was even paler then me, and I'm the albino. And I also noticed that he was walking toward me. I stood there, I couldn't move, I felt frozen in place.

"Hello Bella." His voice was like ice.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Oh, we all know your name. But my boss would love to meet you in person."

"What for?"

"He has big expectations for you."

He kept walking toward me until he stood in front of me.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He said and threw me over his shoulder.

He was also very strong, but what startled me was how cold he was. The next thing I knew he hit me over the head and I passed out.

**Sorry it's taken so long to wright this. I had a bad case of wrighter block**

**So who could this stranger be. Vampire maybe?**

**don't worry i wont leave you guys hangin to long, i'm wrighting ch8 right now.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I hope to get at least 20 reviews.**


	8. Bad feeling

**Oh my goodness guys i am soooo so so sorry it's taken me so long to update. Our computer got a virus and then we went on vacation and I'm not really even supposed to be on the internet right now but i couldnt keep you hangen. so here's what you've all been waiten for!**

Ch8

EPOV

For some reason I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Bella. I called her cell a few times and all I got was her voice mail. Bella promised she would be back soon. I looked at the clock. It was going on nine pm.

"Ok Edward, give. What's got you all tensed up?" Alice asked stopping my pacing around the house.

"Bella hasn't called and I can't get a hold of her." I sat on a chair feeling defeated.

"Edward you have to give the girl some space. jeesh you're practically choking her with all of your attention." Alice said giggling.

I just put my face in my hands feeling awful.

Emmet came and sat by me.

"I just can't shake this bad feeling I have."

"Edward she's fine. It's the first girl night she's had sense she's been here."

"Hey, I took her out shopping last week!" Alice exclaimed.

We just looked at her. Jasper put his arm around her waist.

"Um, I think they mean with people other then you Alice."

"What, am I not good enough for her." Alice asked exasperated.

We burst into fits of laughter. Alice's face was red with anger and red was never her color.

Alice smacked us all over the head. So we shut up.

"Of course you're good enough for her. But I'm sure she would like more friends then just you. But you're her only best friend." I said trying not to make her anymore mad then she already was.

She snorted, "Bella doesn't need those girls. They'll just stand her up and ditch her. I would never to that."

"I think you should let Bella be the judge of that." Jasper whispered in her ear.

"Oh fine." She said and plopped down on the couch sulking.

Just then my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id hoping it was Bella.

My heart sank, it was an unknown caller.

"Hello?"

"Um hi, is this Edward?" The person on the other line was a girl.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Jessica."

"What is it?" I had a sudden sinking feeling in my stomach.

"It's Bella. We told her we were going to wait for her at the restaurant across the mall while she went to the book store but it's been almost two hours and she hasn't showed up yet and I'm really worried." Her voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"It's ok, is anyone else there with you?"

"Angela."

"Ok, you and Angela go home. I'll go out and look for Bella."

"Alright. I'm sorry Edward." She said then hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket and looked at everyone.

Emmet stood right up, "Whoa man, your as pale as a ghost, what's wrong?"

I felt like I was going to be sick, "Bella's missing."

Those two words came out of my mouth and Alice jumped up, "What are you all standing around for?! My best friend is missing and you're all standing like a bunch of frozen yuppies." She grabbed her sweat jacket and marched toward the door.

We followed her. Alice got into the Volvo with me and Jasper and Rose, got into Emmet's jeep.

Ok let's just think for a second, Jessica said that she went to find a bookstore so that's where we will look first.

It took us twenty minutes to get there. I was on the verge of killing something.

"She's going to be fine Edward." Alice said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. This is Bella we're talking about." I laughed darkly.

I pulled into the parking lot and all but ran into the bookstore. I checked both floors but no Bella. She wasn't here.

I walked outside with my shoulders hunched. I've never felt so murderous in my life.

"She's not in there." I said coldly.

"Ok, let's split up, me and Rose will check the mall, Jasper and Alice go check that restaurant maybe she's their looking for those two girls." Emmet said taking control of our current situation.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Call me if you find her." I called over my shoulder already walking in the first ally I saw.

The sun had set and it was completely dark except for the streetlights making an eerie glow on the sidewalk. If someone had taken Bella they were going to get the life beaten out of them.

I walked around for about an hour but didn't see any sign of Bella. I felt a tear run down my face. I just had to find her.

My cell phone rang again,

"Hello?" my voice sounded strained even to my ears.

The voice was just a whisper but it sent chills through my body, "Please help me Edward."

"Bella?" I couldn't let myself hope.

"Yeah." She sounded like those girls on scary movies.

"Oh god, Bella are you ok?"

"Not really. Listen Edward; I don't know how much time I have left before he comes back so please just be quiet for a sec. I'm in some kind of warehouse I finally got my hands loose and my feet untied and I have no idea what's going on and I'm scared and I really, _really _have to pee."

"Ok, do you know where the warehouse is?" I couldn't hope for that strike of luck, but I had to ask.

"Um, it's in an ally behind the mall, I don't know which one. But it's really big and it's made out of rusty red bricks."

I looked up and nearly yelled with surprise. I was sitting across the street from it.

"Ok, Bella I'm closer then you think. I'm coming to get you ok?"

"Ok, please hurry." She hung up but not before I heard a man calling her name. And it sounded like James Laurent. The guy every cop in the state of Washington was after. He just escaped from prison; he was a known sex offender and a murderer. If Bella and I lived through this I was never letting her out of my sight again. Aw hell, leave it to Bella to get caught by a freak. I seriously think I'm intervening with death here.

I quietly crept into the building. It smelled bad and I heard rats scurrying around. I hated rats. I picked up my phone and dialed Bella's number. I didn't expect her to pick it up and I didn't want her to. I heard it; she was on the second floor.

I dialed Emmet's number,

"Did you find her?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah, do you remember that old warehouse that's behind the mall,"

"Oh I don't know there's only a million and a half of them." He said sarcastically.

"Stop trying my patients, it's that red brick one that we always snuck to and told ghost stories."

"Oh god, please tell me your joking." Emmet said shakily.

"Believe me I wish I were, and you will never guess who has her." I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm all ears."

"That psycho James Laurent."

"Haha Edward good one."

"I'm not kidding around here Emmet, I'm dead serious."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah that's the reaction I was looking for the first time around. Do you think you could get your big ass down here and help me."

"Yeah I'm coming."

"Thanks."

"Edward?" Alice said through the phone

"What."

"If you get yourself or Bella killed before we get there I will never forgive you." She sounded like she was crying.

"Great I feel so much better." I said then hung up. I really didn't want to wait for them but I couldn't take this guy on my own.

I sat there for what seemed like forever when I heard movement behind me.

"Calm down man, it's just us." Emmet said holding up his hands.

I immediately felt a fraction better.

"Look what I brought." He said dumping a box of stuff on the ground.

There was a whole bunch of junk in it.

"Emmet what is it?" I asked losing patients.

"Well I brought rope, handcuffs, a flare gun, a fake hand gun, and other things I thought might be useful." He said proudly.

"Where in the name of all that's holy did you get this junk?"

"He keeps it in the back of his jeep." Rosalie said.

"Hey you never know when you might need this stuff."

"Ugh, can we please just get Bella and get the heck out of here. This place gives me the heebijeebies." Alice said tightening her jacket around her.

"Alright let's go."

We all silently climbed the stairs to the second floor.  
"How do you know she's on the second floor?" Jasper asked.

"I called her cell and I heard her phone up here." I whispered.

When we got to it there were five different doors and another hallway.

"Maybe you should call her cell again." Jasper suggested.

"Good idea." I said and dialed her number.

Her phone went off in the door farthest down the hall.

"Ok guys, let's go. She's in that door." I pointed.

We all crept down the hall silently. I opened the door and walked in and gasped.

Bella was tied up at the wrists and feet, she was also leaned up against the wall and appeared to be sleeping.

I walked over to her.

"Bella?" I whispered.

Bella's head whipped up, there were tearstains on her cheeks. My heart flared with anger at the person who did this to her.

"Oh Edward." She sighed.

"It's ok Bella, I'm here now." I looked at Emmet and Jasper, "I'm taking Bella out of here, and you guys stay and make sure James doesn't get away. Jasper did you call the police?"

"Yep, there on their way."

"Good." I picked up Bella and left.

I didn't put Bella down until we got to the car. I cut the ropes and gently put her in the car.

We didn't say anything the whole ride to my house. She didn't say anything until we were in my room.

I took Bella into my arms and hugged her tight, "Are you alright?"

"I am now." She said and her knees gave out.

My cell rang, "Hello?"

"Hey it's jasper just wanted to let you know that the police are here and have James in custody."

"Thanks Jasper, I'll talk to you later." I said and hung up.

"They have him Bella, he wont hurt you anymore." I said trying to comfort her.

Bella just nodded.

"Bella, please say something."

Bella looked up at me, "I love you Edward." Those words sent my heart into a frenzy.

"I love you to." I said and kissed her.

We stayed like that for a long time but she started to fall asleep.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." I said picking her up and putting her on my bed.

"Edward will you please stay with me again tonight?"

"Of course." I said and climbed in next to her. I pulled her into my arms and after a few minutes she fell asleep.

Tomorrow she had to go home. But now I didn't ever want her to be out of my sight.

**so what d'ya thank? I hope you guys like it,**

**Sorry but there arn't going to be any vampires in this story i'ts all human, but dont worry i'll right one that has them as vampires after this story's finished.**

**Again i'm really sorry about the wait. Pleas reivew and tell me what you think!**


	9. The day can't any worse, or maybe it can

**Sorry guys I had a serious case of wrighters block but i finally finished the chapter today**

Ch9

I woke up the next morning in Edwards's arms; he hadn't let me go all night even though I told him I would be fine. I packed my bags and he brought me home before my parents got back.

I didn't want to remember a thing that had happened yesterday so when Edward asked about it I told him he should probably leave. He got a sad look in his eyes and nodded then left. I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't want to talk about the accident either.

I started a load of laundry and then checked the answering machine. Dad left a message saying he'd be home in twenty minutes. Hopefully he hadn't watched the news.

I went upstairs and called Jessica.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jessica it's me, Bella."

There was a gasp on the other end, "Oh my god Bella, I was so worried. I'm sorry we ever let you go by your self."

"It's ok Jess, I was just wondering if you and Angela were ok."

"Yeah were fine, I called Edward and him told that we couldn't find you."

"Thanks for doing that."

"No problem I guess. It's all over the news though, has your dad seen it?"

"I don't think so, and hopefully he never will."

"Sorry but I have to go, my moms taking me to my aunts house."

"Ok, I'll see you at school."

"Ok, bye."

I put my phone on the stand and lied down on my bed. Yesterday would be a day that I would never forget, and I wouldn't forget the look on Edwards face either. I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't want to talk about it, at least not yet. But hey the good thing was that my day couldn't get any worse.

"Bella it's dad I'm home." I heard Charlie say shutting the door.

I ran down the stairs and gave him a hug.

"Well I missed you to Bells." He said chuckling.

"Uh where's mom?"

"Bella I need you to sit down."

"No! Where's mom?"

"She divorced me and went back to Arizona." Charlie said slumping into a chair.

I looked at him, his eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying and he hadn't shaved either. Dad was a mess. Mom left us, why would she do that?

"W-why did she do that?"

"She's been seeing someone else behind my back, Phil or something I don't remember and she said she was tired of the rain, that she felt trapped here." He said putting his face in his hands.

"W-w-w-what?! Dad how could she do that to you!? Are you going to be ok?"

"Bella I'm going to be fine, it's you I'm worried about."

"Um why do you say that?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Bella she's your mother, no child should ever have to go through what you're going through now."

Oh he's talking about mom, phew. He hasn't heard what happened to me then.

"It's ok dad, I'll be fine, really."

"Well that's what your mom and I were doing while we were away, she didn't want you to find out."

"Well it's a little late for that don't you think?"

Charlie gave a small smile, "I guess so. What did you do while we were gone?"

"Um, I went over to Alice's and went shopping with Angela and Jessica." I said leaving out some minor details.

"Sounds fun. I'm going to go get cleaned up."

"Alright, and dad?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"I'm sorry about mom."

"Me to Bella, me to." He said and went into his room.

Ok the one time where I'm really not fine my dad believes my lie. Great. I went up stairs and cried into my pillow. I was wrong, my day could definatly get worse.

I lied there in my bed for hours, not caring about anything and not feeling any kind of emotion. I was numb.

I couldn't stay in my room any longer; I needed to get some fresh air.

What is a person supposed to do in this kind of situation? Just shrug it off? I don't think so. I grabbed my jacket and left the house. Behind our house were some woods that I could walk through so I started walking.

It didn't take too long before the trail disappeared. Oh well, what other kind of shenanigans could I possibly get into? Even though I had just seen him this afternoon I really missed Edward and wanted to see him, I always felt safe around him.

At some point the sun had started going down and it was getting harder to see, so I turned around and headed home. I really didn't know how much more drama I could take before I had a meltdown.

When I walked into the kitchen there was a sticky note on the counter from Charlie

Hey Bells I got called down to the police station, probably won't be home till late, don't wait up for me love you,

Dad

Well it's not like this never happened before, but I really didn't want to be home by myself right now, maybe I could give Alice a call. Then again she's probably with Jasper right now. I could always just watch a movie.

I went up to my room and got out the one movie that could cure any kind of depression, the princess bride; I got it out and put it into my laptop.

Sometime during the movie I had fallen asleep. And sleeping really didn't like me right now; I was having a nightmare about that night in the warehouse. I sat straight up in my bed my shirt was soaked with sweat and my sheets were on the floor.

I was fully awake now and realized that there was someone else in my room.

"Who's there?" my eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark yet.

"Don't worry it's just me." Edward said from somewhere in the dark.

"Oh hey. You scared me for a second."

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

He chuckled, "Bella I've been coming here every night since I figured out you were living here."

I didn't know whether to be freaked or happy about that, then I remembered that I talked in my sleep.

"What!? Why?" I exclaimed, and then remembered Charlie.

Edward came over, sat on my bed and pulled me into his lap.

"Well I missed you and I wanted to see you."

"So you snuck through my window?"

"Umm, yeah." He said sheepishly

"What did you do?"

"I sat in the rocking chair and watched you sleep."

"Your creepy, you know that right?"

He chuckled "yeah so I've heard."

I yawned, I was still really tired.

"Why don't you sleep Bella?"

"How am I supposed to do that when you're here?"

"You do all the time, and you had no trouble sleeping when you were staying at me house."

"That's different." Ok so it really wasn't but still.

"Go to sleep Bella, I love you."

"I love you to." I mumbled already falling asleep. I didn't have any more nightmares for the rest of the night.

**I really hope you people like it. I could use some advice on how to continue the chapter though, I hope Everyone that reads this reviews.**

**I really do need to hear your comments on this story.**

**Again i'm very sorry for the long wait, hopefully the wrighters block is cured and it won't take so long for ch 10**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. school skipping

**I was bored so I somehow conjured up all of chapter 10 in like, 2 hours. Enjoy.**

Ch 10

I woke up the next morning and noticed that my pillow wasn't as soft as it usually was. I opened my eyes and realized my head was on Edwards bare chest. Last nights events came rushing back to me. Ugh, I just wanted to go back to sleep and never ever wake up. Then I remembered that it we had school today, it was 7:30 if we hurried now we might still make it to school on time. I shook Edward.

"Edward, wake up."

"Mmmm, five more minutes." He said and tightned his arms around me.

"Edward, we have school."

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, the world isn't going to come crashing on us just because we missed one day of school."

I got out of bed and stared at him, since when was Edward a school skipper? Never that's when, he lived for perfect attendence, Alice told me so.

"Edward you hate missing school, now get a shirt on and lets go." I said trying to get him out of the bed.

"Bella love it's ok for me to miss one day of school, really, and I don't mind if im missing school to spend time with you."

I blushed, I couldn't possibly be that much fun to hang around. But if he really wanted to stay I wasn't about to tell him to leave.

"Ok, if you really want to."

"Believe me theres nothing I want more." He said and grabbed my arm and pulled me down to lie next to him.

"Now, do you think it would be possibe to let me go back to sleep now?" Edward asked rubbing my back.

"Yes." I said a little breathlessly.

"Good." He said and turned me around to that my head was resting on his chest again.

This was where I always wanted to be. In Edwards arm where I know I'm safe and loved.

And suprisingly enough Edward did fall back asleep, and I did to not to long after.

The next time I woke up Edward was awake and and sitting against my head board, my head was in his lap.

"Morning sleepy head." He said and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I love your hair in the morning, it's all sticky outy."

I gasped, I must look like the boogy man.

"I'll be right back." I said and dashed for the bathroom. I got a brush and brushed my hair and then brushed my teeth. My hair was being a pain so I just put it into a pony tail. When I looked halfway decent I went back to my room.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Nearly noon." Edward said looking down at his watch.

I stopped dead, "Noon, really?"

"Yup, who knew you could sleep so long." He said smiling.

"When did you wake up?"

"About 9:30."

"How come you didn't wake me up?"

"Because your interesting when you sleep."

"Oh god, what did I say?"

"Nothing to bad."

"Don't give me that crap! What did I say?"

"Well, you were saying something along the lines of how mad you were at your mom and something about a divorce, and then about not wanting to be alone that you were scared. Then you siad my name and said that you loved me."

"I do love you."

"And I love you, but did your parents really get a divorce?"

"Yeah, dad told me the news yesterday. I guess that's what they were doing on their little 'trip' they took last weekend."

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry. Why didn't you call me?"

"I thought you were mad at me and I didn't want to bother you with my problems." I said and avoded looking at him.

He stood up and gave me a hug that would have put Emmets hugs to shame.

"Bella why would I be mad at you? And your problems can't bother me."

"I thought that you were mad because I wouldn't talk to you about what happened at the warehouse." I replied trying to hold back my tears with little success.

"Silly Bella, I wasn't mad, I was just worried. You hadn't said anything about it and I didn't know if you were going into shock or not."

"No I wasn't but I really didn't want to talk about it. Eventually I might be able to, but right now it's too soon." I explained.

"It's ok Bella, I understand. I'll be here when you think your ready to talk about it."

"Thanks and I will talk about it eventually, I promise." I said hugging him.

We just held eachother like that for what seemed like forever, but then Edward sighed and pulled back.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"How about we eat breakfast first then figure that out afterwards."

"Sounds good."

We went down stairs and Edward took over the kitchen. He was actually an amazing cook, even though he only made eggs and toast. But it was still very good.

When I was done I started washing the dishes and Edward grabbed a towel and started drying. Somehow in the middle of it all we got into a water fight. I threw soap suds at him and he splashed water on me. I gave up when he started whacking me with his towel that was a little damp from the wet dishes.

"Okay, now that we've finally cleaned up the kitchen, what do you want to do?" I asked.

Edward hung his towel over the sink then turned to look at me, he had a wicked grin on his face, that was never a good sighn.

"How do you feel about tattoos?"

"Well, I always wanted to get one but I'm to chicken."

"Bella."

"What?"

"I know what were going to do today." He siad then grabbed my hand and got into the drivers side of my truck.

I'll admit I was terrified, when Edward set his mind to something, there was nothing you could do to change it. This was one of those times. No matter how many questions I asked he wouldn' answer and I didn't know which was worse, him not saying anything or not knowing what was going on in that head of his.

After an hour of driving and silence Edward pulled infront of a tattoo place. Then it dawned on me as Edward got of the truck. I did to but I stayed by the door.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no and no. I don't think so." I said

"What's the matter Bella?" Edward said grinning wickedly again.

"There is no way I'm stepping foot into that place."

"Think again sweetheart." Edward said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

Once we were inside the building Edward dropped me into a chair. The place reaked of anisthetic and rubbing alcohol. It reminded of a hospital only a lot gloomier.

"Edward, what are we doing here?" Only I knew to well what we were doing here.

"I think you know."

"Charlie is going to kill me."

"What Charlie doesn't know won't hurt him."

"How is something like this going to escape his notice!" I was sooo dead if Charlie ever found out.

"You just have to get it in the right place." Edward said.

"Oh, and where, pray tell, is the right place?"

"On your hip or somewhere on your back."

"Your kidding right?" By the look on his face he wasn't. Great.

A man that looked to be in his late thirtys stepped out of a room and had tattoos covering every inch of visible skin.

"How can I help you guys?"

"Where here to get a tattoo."

"Really? And here I thought you were here to go grocerie shopping." The man said sarcastically.

"Well excuse me." Edward siad

"Do you know what you want?" the guy asked.

"I do." Edward siad

"Then come on back. Wait first of all how old are you both?"

"Were both eighteen."

"Alright, good."

"You wanna come back with me Bella?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The room in the back wasn't much different then the first one, but it smelled better, there was a candle burning in this room.

"So what would you like to get and where do you want it?" The guy asked.

"I want the name Bella writen on my left shoulder blade." Edward siad looking right at me.

I gasped, "Edward you can't do that!"

"What, why not?"

"If you do that you won't be able to get it off."

"Bella why would I ever want to remove your name, it's already tattood on my heart, so why not somewhere else as well?"

I couldn't say anything thing to that. I didn't think I could have even if I tried.

"Do you know how big and the kind of font you want?" the man asked.

"yeah I wrote it down on a piece of paper." Edward dug in his back pocked and unfolded the piece of paper on it was my name Bella only in a beautiful font. Bella.

What color would you like it to be in?" the man asked,

"Just blacke please." Edward said.

The guy cleaned the area where the tattoo was going to go then got a clean needle and black ink. The prociedure didn't take more then twenty minutes. The man put a bandage over the new tattoo and told Edward not to get it wet for at least 48 hours. It was my turn now.

"And what would the lady like?"

I had always known what I had wanted to get for a tattoo if I ever got the courage to get one, "A flaming blue heart." I said, "On my left shoulder."

"Have a seat then."

I sat down and waited for the man to get the things he needed. Edward had put his shirt back on and sat next to me.

"It doesn't even really hurt." He said trying to comfort me.

The guy came back with all of his things and sat down again.

"I'm going to need you to take off your shirt."

Crap, I forgot about this part. Then I remembered I had worn a tank top under my t-shirt.

I took off my shirt and turned so that my back faced the guy and I was facing Edward.

I felt some pressure on my shoulder but it didn't hurt exactly, it was more like an itch you couldn't scratch.

My tattoo took a while longer then Edwards but when he was finally done I looked at it in the mirror and immediately loved it. The flames looked perfect. The man gave me the same instructions about not getting it wet for a while and Edward payed him then we left.

As soon as I got into the truck I started laughing, Edward joinged in with me.

"Oh man, I am so dead." I said as soon as I could breath again.

"Yeah, me to." Edward said, "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said and Edward pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive home.

**Talk about killing 2 birds with one stone!**

**Reviews would be wonderfully awsome!**


	11. Keeping secrets

**Thanks for the reviews, I didn't get as many as i hoped for but that's ok, and to answer what i know what everyone is thinking, There will be more to Bella's tattoo, just not yet.**

I was very careful around Charlie that night. I didn't think he would take the news of me getting a tattoo very well. I still couldn't believe it myself. I looked in the mirror and pulled back the bandage again just to make sure it was still there. Yup there it was, my flaming heart. When I looked at it, it felt like there was something missing but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. I went to bed thinking about Edward and fell asleep.

I woke up to my alarm clock and put on my favorite pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I went down stairs and got breakfast, Charlie had already left for work.

I went outside to get in my truck and realized that there was another car in the driveway. It was Edward in his silver Volvo. I smiled as Edward got out of his car.

"Hey you want a ride to school?" He said leaning up against the car.

"Yeah sure." I said getting in the car.

"How's your shoulder feel?" Edward asked pulling out of the driveway.

"It's a little sore but other than that it's fine."

"Mine is to."

"I still can't believe we got tattoos."

Edward chuckled, "Yeah me neither, what was I thinking."

"You weren't."

"Oh yeah." He said shaking his head.

"You know I just thought of something."

"Yeah, what?" he said pulling into the school parking lot.

"Alice is going to freak when she finds out I have a tattoo."

"So don't tell her."

"I wasn't planning on it; I'll wait till I'm twenty to tell her."

Edward laughed, "Emmet's not going to be to happy either. He'll be mad I did something like that without him."

"Ooh, Emmet's a lot worse than Alice, he could actually do some bodily damage."

"Crap, you're right." Edward said getting out of the car. "I'll see you at lunch." He kissed me then left for class.

I went to my locker to get my books. Alice was waiting for me there. Here we go.

"Isabella Swan, why weren't you in school yesterday?" Alice said scolding.

"Good morning to you to Alice."

"Don't give me that crap, where were you." She said crossing her arms.

"I was at home."

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted to be."

"Edward wasn't in school either." She said narrowing her eyes at me, "He _never_ misses school."

"I know."

"You know what?"

"I know that he wasn't at school."

"And how do you know that?" She said getting a little impatient

"Cause he was with me."

Alice stared at me with wide eyes and her mouth hung open. I took the chance to change the subject.

"I need to get to class or I'm going to be late." I said and walked past her.

I got into my seat just as the bell rang. We had a pop quiz on Wuthering heights today. it's a good thing I've already read the book before.

The quiz was simple and I was the first one to hand it in. I still had twenty minutes of class left so I doodled on a piece of paper and tried to figure out what I was going to say to Alice. Crap, what _was_ I going to say to her? I was going to have to talk to Edward so we could get our story straight.

The bell rang so I left for history. When I got into my seat Angela sat beside me.

"Oh my god Bella, I'm so glad that you're ok."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Why weren't you in school yesterday?"

"I wasn't feeling very good." I couldn't believe how easily these lies were coming out of my mouth.

"Oh, well Edward wasn't in school either, must be something going around."

"Yeah, maybe."

We weren't able to say anything for the rest of the class cause the teacher gave us a week worth of notes to copy.

The bell finally rang so I got my things and went to geometry. Today was just as boring as any other day. I didn't want to have any homework today I finished it five minutes before the bell rang.

I got in the lunch line and someone bumped into me. It was Mike.

"Oh sorry Bella."

"S'okay." I said trying to hide my blush.

"Well since you're here I have a question for you," He said grabbing a tray.

"Yeah, what?"

"I'm haven a party after the football game tomorrow and I was hopen you could come." He said with his puppy dog face. Urg, I hated it when he did the puppy dog face, I always cave, today was no exception.

"Yeah I'll be there."

"Sweet, it's at my house."

"Yeah ok."

"Sweet, well, see you in gym." He grabbed his lunch and left me standing there.

Great what did I just get myself into. I grabbed a soda then went to my seat next to Edward.

"What's the matter Bella? You don't look so good." Emmet said.

I just shrugged.

"Bella where's your lunch?" Alice asked sitting down next to Jasper.

"I'm not hungry."

"Jeesh what's with you today?" Rosalie asked.

"What's up with the interrogations?" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked looking at me with concern written all over his face.

"Nothing." I said and got up. There was no reason for me to put everyone else in a bad mood.

I was halfway through the hall when I heard Emmett call after me.

"Bella wait."

I stopped but I didn't turn around.

"Okay spill it." He said stepping in front of me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to step around him.

"Bella, I'm not stupid. Something's bothering you, now what is it, spill." He said crossing his arms.

I just hung my head.

"Oh my god, something is wrong." He took a step toward me.

"Why didn't Alice come." I asked rudely.

"I told her to stay put, and I would talk to you."

"Oh."

"Seriously, why are you so moody," He paused for a second, "Wait are you on your, you know?"

I laughed, "No Emmett." I shook my head.

"Oh well good. Cause if that's the case I'm gunna go get Alice."

"It's not that, I promise."

"Well then what is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you here."

"Fine."

Emmett grabbed my hand and dragged me to his truck.

"Ok, spill."

I sighed.

"Did Edward do something to you."

"What? Oh god, no. This has nothing to do with Edward. Well it does but not in a bad way."

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

"Emmett! No I'm not, quit guessing and I'll tell you."

He sat there waiting for me to continue.

"Okay, I'm keeping this big secret from Alice and it's killing me, and today Mike asked me to go to a party with him and I said I would go, and it's at his house. I really don't want to go but I already said yes."

"Okay I'm with you so far, but what's the big secret?"

"Um, you know how Edward and I weren't in school yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"I was with him all day."

"doing what?"

"Um, talking and hanging out and," I took a deep breath, "We got these." I pulled off my shirt and showed him my tattoo. Oh don't get your panties twisted, I was wearing a tank top under my shirt.

"Dang Bella, I didn't know you had it in ya." He said smiling.

"Oh, shut up."

"Well do you feel better now?"

"Yeah I do, except the party."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be there, I'm on the football team remember? And I'll ask Edward to come."

I put my shirt back on.

"So you good now?"

I smiled at him, "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem." He said and gave me an Emmett hug.

"Emmett, cant, breath."

He laughed and put me down.

"If we hurry we won't be late for next period."

I walked quickly to my locker and got my biology stuff out and walked into the class room just as the bell rang. Thankfully the teacher wasn't there yet. I sat down next to Edward.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked.

"I am now."

"Good."

The teacher walked in so we had to stop talking. But that didn't stop Edward. He passed me a piece of paper,

_So what was wrong?_

_I was having a break down_

_Why_

_Cause Alice wanted to know what I was doing yesterday_

_Oh, what did you tell her?_

_I told her the truth_

_What? Really?_

_No! are you insane? She'd kill me_

_Well what are you going to tell her?_

_I don't know, I was hoping you came up with something._

_You could always say we hung out at your house_

_We did hang out at my house_

_Exactly so you wouldn't be lying to her, at least not completely._

_Okay we'll go with that, but I did tell Emmet what we did,_

_Oh great, I'm now going to have to listen to him saying how he didn't think I had the guts_

_Sorry_

"Am I interrupting something?" The teacher asked us.

"Uh, no."

"Well it would be wise to stop what you are doing and pay attention."

"Sorry." I said.

"Sorry." Edward muttered, I could tell that he wasn't.

After class got over I got bag and headed to gym.

We were playing volleyball, or stay out of Bella's way ball as I would like to put it.

I did the best I could to stay out of everyone's way and they were smart enough not to pass it to me.

In the end I only ended up with a bruise on my arm and that was it. I went to my locker and grabbed my biology book, I had to my finish the chapter summery since I didn't get it done in class.

Edward was waiting by his Volvo for me. Emmett was with him and by the look on his face he was talking about Edwards tattoo. Oops.

"Hey Edward, Emmett."

"And here's brave little Bella."

"Shut up Emmett." I said swatting at him.

"Or what."

"Or I'll beat you up into a pulp." Edward said

"Ooh, little Eddie's going to beat me up."

Edward tackled him to the ground and Emmett yelped in surprise.

"I mean it." Edward said.

"Ok, ok, get offa me." Emmet said.

Edward got off then got into his car. I got in after apologizing to Emmett.

"So what are we going to do today?" Edward asked pulling out of the school's parking lot.

"I have biology homework to finish." I said.

"Yeah me to. Do you want to come over and do it."

"Sure, Charlie won't be home anyways."

After ten minutes we were pulling into his driveway. I grabbed my bag and followed him to his bedroom.

"Where is everyone?"

"Dad's at the hospital working and my mom's at a friend's house until five."

"Oh."

"So what didn't you get done?"

"The last three pages of definitions."

Edward looked through his backpack and handed me his paper, "Here,"

I took his paper and looked through it, it was complete.

"I thought you said you had to finish it?"

"I lied, I just wanted you to come over." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well I would have anyway."

"You never know." He said and sat down next to me on his bed. "You want anything?"

"A soda would be good."

"?"

"Yup" I said writing down all the definitions.

He got two cans of out of his mini fridge and handed me one.

Edward grabbed my homework from me and started doing it himself.

"It'll take forever if I let you do it Bella."

"But you have different hand writing then me."

"Nah, I can write like you, it's not that hard."

Within five minutes he was done. I hated him for being able to do that.

"So Newton asked you to go to his party huh?"

"Ugh, yes."

"And your actually going?"

"Yep."

"Don't worry Emmett will make sure you don't get to drunk." He said laughing.

"Oh shut up." I said and mocked punched him in the shoulder, he faked an injury.

"Your such a dork." I said.

"Yeah I know, it's a disease." He said in a serious tone.

I burst out laughing. When I could breathe again I asked, "Are you going? To the party I mean."

"I don't know maybe."

"Why won't you go?"

"I don't like being in big crowds."

"Well I don't like to either but Mike tricked me into going."

"Did he give you his puppy dog look?"

"Yes."

"Ha-ha."

"You're not helping." I said sourly.

"Alright, alright, I'll go. Just don't expect me to dance." He said and kissed me before I could protest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. He placed his arms around my waist and kissed my back. Our kiss deepened; Edward ran his tongue along the inside of my lip and I opened her mouth to let him in. We both grew hungrier for each other, and Edward hand had slid up her shirt.

"Sorry Bella." Edward said pulling back.

"S'okay, really." I said kissing him again.

We kissed for what seemed like forever, but Edward pulled away again.

"I think we need to get you home."

"Oh alright." I said and grabbed my stuff.

When I got home I put my things away and got dinner ready for me and Charlie. I made spaghetti and had just pulled it out of the oven when Charlie got home.

"Hey kiddo, what are you making?"

"I made spaghetti."

"Well it smells really good."

"Thanks."

"How was school today?"

"The same as any other day dad."

"So you and Cullen are dating now huh?"

What? How did he find out?

"Oh, yeah."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Um, when I thought the time was right, I didn't think you would take the news to well since you and mom just, you know."

"Yeah well, so when do I get to see him?"

"You've already seen him." I reminded him, hoping to get out of this trap.

"Ah yes, but I mean as your boyfriend."

"Soon." I said scooping the spaghetti onto two plates.

"Good, I need to make sure he's good enough for my little girl."

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Well, not just anyone can have my daughter." Charlie said sitting down at the table.

"Oh for crying out loud dad, I can take care of myself. This is Edward were talking about." I reminded him.

"Yeah and I haven't seen him in what? Seven years, that's a long time, people can change."

"Not Edward." I said taking a bite of spaghetti.

When we were finished I washed the dishes and put them away, Charlie turned on the baseball game so I went upstairs. I took a shower and put on a pair of old sweat pants and a tank top, and waited for Edward.

Edward climbed through my window at 11:30, I pretended to be sleeping. When he got close enough I sat straight up.

"Gotcha." I said.

Edward nearly fell backwards, "Jeesh Bella, you scared the crap outa me."

"Well that's what you get for sneaken into my bedroom." I said with a little bit of sarcasm.

"Ha-ha, you're funny."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep." He said and yawned.

"Edward you can't keep coming here, one of these times Charlie is going to catch you, and we have school tomorrow."

"I just needed to make sure you were ok."

I got out of bed and hugged him; he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Okay, what's got into you?"

He laughed, "I just watched a very scary movie, and the guys girlfriend died. I wanted to make sure you were still here in one piece." He said looking up through his eyelashes and giving me his crooked smile.

I laughed, "Well as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. So go home and I'll see you in the morning, key?"

He chuckled, "Yes mam." He said.

He gave me a quick kiss then left through the window. I climbed back into bed smiling. All of my dreams were about Edward that night.

**I hope to get at least 30 Reviews to this Chapter.**

**Thanks to all who have taken time to read my story........**

**Don't worry, there's more to come  
**


	12. Mikes party

**sorry for the wait and thank you to all have reviewed**

Ch 12

I got up the next morning and it was freezing, I looked out the window and watched with horror that it was snowing and that there was already a coat of snow on the ground. There was no way I was going to get through the day unscathed. All I knew was that I had stalled long enough and needed to talk to Edward about what happened in the warehouse. I just wasn't sure how or when I was going to do it.

I took a quick shower and put on a pair of jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt that Alice got me.

I got a granola bar for breakfast and headed for my truck. I was surprised to see that Charlie had put chains on the tires. At least I should be able to get to school ok.

When I pulled into the parking lot Edward was there waiting for me. I got my bag and started walking towards him. He met me half way.

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Bella, we both know that you and snow don't mix." He said chuckling.

"I don't know what you're talking abou…" I never got to finish because I slipped and fell.

Edward helped me up, "You were saying?"

"That I should be at home drinking hot chocolate safely away from this death trap?" I said brushing the snow off my jeans.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Edward said pulling me closer to him.

"Oh you need help." I said poking him in the chest.

"My mom sent me to a psychiatrist but they said there was no help for me." He said dramatically.

"I believe it." I said laughing.

"Gee thanks."

"No problem," I gave him a quick kiss, "I'll see you at lunch."

I walked through the halls to get to my class. And who do I run into? Good old you know who.

"Hey Mike." I said in a not too pleased tone.

"Oh Bella, just the person I wanted to talk to."

Yeah I bet,

"What do you need to talk to me for?"

"I was wondering if you needed a ride to the party." He said and shrugged.

"Umm, Emmett is picking me up." Yes go me for quick thinking.

"Oh, well if Emmett cancels on you just give me a call." He said and handed me a piece of paper with his number on it. He winked at me, turned around and walked down the hall.

Ugh, why can't I be invisible? I got to my class and sat down next to Jessica.

"Hey Jess." I said unenthusiastically.

"Oh hi Bella, what's the matter?"

"Has Mike talked to you lately?"

"Um no, but I really wish he would." She said sadly.

Right then I had the greatest idea.

"Hey, I could try to hook you two up."

"Oh my god, would you really do that?"

"In a heart-beat."

"You're the best Bella." She said giving me a hug.

The day flew by, before I knew it, it was lunch time. I got in line, got pizza and fries and sat down next to Edward.

"Bella what are you eating!!" Alice exclaimed.

I looked down at my food, "It's just pizza and fries."

"Bella, I know you like your junk food and all, but you really need to start eating healthier. At this rate you're going to die of a heart attack before you turn 20."

We all stared at her; Emmett was the first to burst into laughter.

When we all calmed down Alice gave us a dirty glare and Jasper put his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks for your concern but I'll be ok." I said, "Oh Emmett can you give me a ride to the party tonight?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great."

I turned so that I could talk to Edward without being over heard, "Can you come over after school?"

He looked at me confused, "Sure."

"Good, we need to talk."

"Ugh Bella, you know those are the four most hated words known to man right?"

I smiled, "Don't worry, it's not like that."

"Great I feel so much better."

The Bell rang and Edward walked with me to biology. The teacher informed us that we would be watching a movie for the next three days of class. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was trying to bore us to death.

In gym we played dodge ball, or as I like to put it, hit Bella as hard as you can ball. Only they don't get me out first, oh no, they let a few of their team mates get out and then get every one whose on my team out except me, letting me think I have a chance. But then they all get a ball (cause I'm a poor excuse of an athlete and couldn't hit the brood side of a barn) and throw them all at me at once. Let's just say I'm going to have to wear long sleeved shirts for a while, otherwise my dad's going to think I'm getting into fights.

When the bell rang I got my things and went home. Edward had followed behind me so at least I wouldn't have to wait for him.

"Ok Bella I'm here, so what's this all about?"

"Um, I'm going to tell you something but you can't interrupt me while I'm telling you otherwise I'm never going to finish."

"I promise not to interrupt you."

"Alright, um, I decided to tell you about what happened at the warehouse. I told Jessica and Angela to go to the restaurant while I went to the bookstore, only on the way there this guy James started to follow me. He came up to me and said hello. I asked how he knew my name and he said they all knew my name, I just don't know how. Then he told me that his boss was very anxious to meet me and the next thing I know he hits me over the head with, well I don't really know what it was, but he hit me hard enough that I passed out. I don't know how long I stayed like that but I woke up and my hands and ankles were tied up and I had a gag in my mouth." I took a breath here comes the hard part, "Then I realized I was in some kind of warehouse, James kept touching my face telling me everything would be ok once we got to his boss, I think he said his name was Laurent, that's when I realized I still had my cell phone, so when James left the room I called you, when we hung up he came back and moved me into a different room where he fed me and took me to go to the bathroom. But he stayed in the bathroom with me so I wasn't about to go. Then he took me back and the next minute you guys show up, and well, you know the rest from there." I said sitting down and putting my head in my hands.

Edward didn't say anything; he stood there pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

He sighed and looked at me, "Thank you for telling me."

I just shrugged and changed the subject, "So are you coming with Emmett and I to Mike's?"

"No I need to go home first, but don't worry, I'll be there."

"Okay, well Emmett's going to be here in an hour so I need to get ready." I said getting up.

"That's fine, I'll see you there." He said walking toward the door.

"Edward, wait." I said walking up to him, "I love you." I pulled him close and hugged him as hard as I could.

Edward bent down to my ear, "I love you to Bella." He kissed my head and hugged me back, "I'll see you soon." He said and left.

I went to my room and looked for something to wear.

I soon gave up and called Alice,

"Hello?"

"Hi Alice it's Bella."

"I know silly, are you having fashion crises?"

"Um, yeah but how did you know?"

"I'm just good like that; anyway you're looking for something to wear at the party right?" "Uh-huh."

"That's what I thought. Hmm, let me think. Oh why don't you wear that blue top you just bought with your mini skirt?"

"Ugh, Alice that top is cut to low and me in a mini skirt come on."

"Don't argue with me just put it on."

"Okay, Okay will do. And thanks."

"No problem, I'll see you there." She said and hung up.

I looked in my closet and found the shirt and skirt she was talking about.

I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror. I can't believe I was going to wear this.

There was a knock on the door down stairs so I grabbed my shoes and left my room.

I opened the door and Emmett looked at me.

"Dang Bella, you look like a heart breaker."

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious. You know if I didn't have Rose and you weren't dating Edward, I would definitely date you."

I blushed, "Can we just go please."

He grinned, "Sure."

I got into his jeep and put my seatbelt on. Mikes house wasn't that far from here and hopefully Edward was already there.

"You might want to stick close to me and Eddy tonight, because I think Mike might have some trouble keeping his hands off you."

"Thanks for the advice but I think I'll be fine."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." He said turning into Mike's driveway.

The house was packed full of people when I stepped into the house. Emmett left me to go sit next to Rose on the love seat. I on the other hand looked around for Edward.

I found him standing in the kitchen standing with his arms crossed looking uncomfortable

I walked over to him and stood next to him.

"You look like you're having fun." I said.

"Oh, tons." He said sarcastically.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now." He said looking at the crowd of people.

"Follow me." I said and took his hand. I took us outside and to a swing set I found in a corner where there weren't any people.

We sat on the swings not saying anything. Edward was fidgety, like he had something really important to say.

"What is it Edward?" I asked taking his hand.

"What? Oh I just have something on my mind." He said staring at the ground.

"Well I'm listening if you want to talk about it."

He sighed and looked me in eyes, "Bella you know I love you right?"

"Yeah, though sometimes I can't figure out why." I said and blushed.

"Bella," He said and got up off of his swing and stood in front of me, "You don't see yourself very clearly. You're my whole world; there isn't any way to express how much I love you."

"I love you to, but Edward why are you saying this, is something wrong." I asked getting concerned.

"No, I wanted to give you something."

"Oh, what is it?"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ring. .God.

"It's a promise ring." He said.

I won't lie, I started crying.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just," I took the ring and put it on my ring finger, "I really love you." I said and put my arms around his neck and kissed him putting all the love and passion I had for him in it.

We just held each other for a while. I didn't want to let him go, I was afraid he would disappear if I did.

"Do you want to go home?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I don't really do parties."

Edward smiled and took my hand. We walked through the crowd and found Emmett and Rose making out on the couch. When Edward told him we were leaving Emmett gave him the bird. I just laughed, Edward shook his head in disgust. I told Alice that I would see her later and she pouted.

When we got to Edwards car I asked, "Do you want to come over for a while?"

"Sure but what about your dad?"

"He'll be asleep, won't even notice us coming in." I said.

"Then yes I would love to come over." He said smiling.

When we got to my house we quietly walked up the stairs and went into my room. Charlie had fallen asleep on the couch watching the football game.

"I'll be right back." I said and grabbed my pj's. I went into the bathroom and changed then brushed my teeth. When I got back in my room Edward was looking very comfortable lying on my bed. I lied down next to him and yawned. Edward pulled the sheets over us.

"You should get some sleep." He whispered.

"M'kay." I said sleepily.

That night I fell asleep in Edwards arms and it was the best night of my life.

**Alright I really need some reviews cause i am running out of ideas, I hope you guys liked this chapter**


	13. I love you

**sorry for the wait and thank you to all have reviewed, sorry it's so short**

Ch13

The next morning I woke up in Edwards arms. I was in my own personal heaven. Edward has done so much for me. I felt that there was something that I should do to show him just how much I love, and appreciate him.

I got up quietly so not to wake up Edward and got in the shower. I loved him so much, every day I felt like he would disappear. Just then a thought occurred to me as I was looking at my tattoo in the mirror. Edward had gotten his name tattooed on his shoulder, what if I did the same? I could do it as a surprise. I wanted to show Edward just how much I cared for him.

When I got out of the shower I got dressed and brushed my teeth. I walked back into my room and Edward was sitting up in bed. His bronze hair was sticking up on end and he was rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Edward." I said

He looked up at me and gave me his crooked smile, "Good morning to you Bella love."

"How did you sleep?" He asked pulling me into his arms.

"I slept very well thank you, how about you?"

"I slept great; all it takes is you by my side." He said and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and quickly kissed his lips.

"You hungry? Charlie left for work so it's safe." I asked, and just as I said it his stomach growled.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I am." He got out of my bed and threw me over his shoulders.

"Edward! I am perfectly capable of walking." I yelled.

He laughed, "I don't want you falling down the stairs love."

Grrr, why did I have to be so damned clumsy.

Edward sat me down in a chair and started making us breakfast.

"How does an egg omelet sound?" He asked.

"Sounds good. Try not to burn the house down ok." I joked.

"Oh please, give me some credit would ya." He said and gave that dazzling crooked smile that could melt a heart of stone.

"Ok, ok."

I sat there patiently not saying a word, I just watched Edward.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward asked putting my omelet in front of me.

"Sure." I said taking a bite of my breakfast.

"How… umm… would… ok, uh, your mom wants what's best for you right?"

What was he getting at, "Of course."

Edward had downed his omelet in 3 bites and now he was nervous. What was going on in that head of his?

He got up and stood in front of me, "And she would want you to be happy right?"

"Yes, but Edward what's wrong? Why are you asking me these things?"

"Because I love you with every fiber of my being. I know I screwed up not talking to you for all those years, but Isabella Marie Swan," He got down on his knee, "I love you and want to keep on loving you for the rest of my life," He took a deep breath, I on the other hand wished he would spit out the words already, "Will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring that had small diamond on it.

Oh, my, god. I was stunned to silence. I wanted so bad to say the words but I was to happy and the words wouldn't come out.

"Bella?" Edward asked a little nervously.

"Of course." I whispered. And kissed him with as much passion I could.

While Edward was kissing me he picked me up and carried me up the steps and back into my room.

Edward put me on my bed and started kissing me again. He had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and my hands were tangled in his hair. I was losing all train of thought so I didn't realize I was trying to take Edward's shirt off until he grabbed my hands.

"Sorry." I gasped.

"You should be, tempting me like that." He said.

We were both breathing hard and looking at each other.

"I think we need to get out of here before something happens." Edward said.

"Sounds good, but where are we gunna go?"

Edward took my left hand, looked at the ring and smiled mischievously.

"I think we need to go to my house and explain some things."

I groaned, "Edward, do we have to?"

"Yep, and besides," he said looking at me, "Alice is going to want to see you."

"Exactly." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that." He said.

"Heard what?" I said playing innocent.

"Come on you cowered. Let's go see my family."

**Review review review, please**


End file.
